


Zipper

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): K. “Let me taste you.”
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Zipper

Angel stops Y/N from unbuckling his belt. She looks at him with confused eyes. “Let me taste you, you’re always going down on me. I want to return the favor.”

Y/N doesn’t even respond, just pulls him in for another kiss. Her hands trailing up his body to his hair.

His hands tighten on her hips as she presses against him more. His hands moving up to her rib cage, loving how he can feel her breathing when they separate every few seconds to take a breath.

When Y/N moves her lips to his neck, he starts to work on getting her jeans unbuttoned, huffing when the zipper gets stuck for a few seconds. “I thought you threw these away.”

She laughs breathlessly, “can’t throw ‘em away, you like my ass in them too much.”

He grins at that, “I always like your ass.”

He moves her backwards until her knees hit the bed and she falls down on it. Leaning over her, he hooks his fingers into her underwear, effectively pulling down her jeans and underwear at the same time.

“Angel.” She breathes as he starts to leave kisses on her right leg, starting at the ankle and pressing his lips to every inch until he reaches her inner thigh. He pulls away and starts the process all over on her left leg, making her groan.

When he reaches her inner left thigh, he grins at her before putting both of her legs over his shoulders, hands, then pulling her hips closer to his face, until he’s barely an inch away from where she wants him and his beard is scratching her inner thighs. She nearly whimpers when he finally touches her with his tongue. The feeling his tongue on her clit, making her question why she had never had someone go down on her before.


End file.
